


Noodles with the Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Your friend Genji takes you for ramen during a day off from being an Overwatch agent.





	

"Eat that piece," Genji's artificial voice all but orders, his hand gesturing to the steaming bowl in front of you. You obey, plucking the piece of pork from the miso ramen bowl. You chew, consider the taste, and swallow. The savoury taste brings a smile to your face.

You weren't actually sure if Genji's voice was artificial, or if there was actually a flesh-and-blood throat with vocal cords in there. You didn't ask. You didn't ask questions you were afraid were too personal. You were sure he would answer easily, but still, you wanted to play it safe. This was the nature of your friendship. You did your best to accept him as he was without question and pretended everything about him that was different, was actually indeed normal.

"It was really good, right?" Genji demands brightly, leaning in a barely perceptible amount, "I told you this was the best place to eat miso ramen in this province."

"Yes, Genji," You agree, "It was good. I think I can eat on my own, but thank you for the help." He didn't reply but also didn't lean back.

You turn back to the bowl, considering what to try next. You'd never had a good bowl of ramen before. There was nothing but instant noodles available where you were from.

You admitted this to your friend earlier while standing outside the ramen shop in Hanamura. He insisted that it was a situation that must be remedied immediately, herding you inside. He found a seat away from the bar that was facing the kitchen, and patted the red stool next to him. You sat. You noticed he avoided sitting near the front counter. Did he want to avoid the people working there? Did they know him from before the incident with Hanzo, and would they recognize his voice if he spoke to them? You didn't give voice to your thoughts. It didn't matter to you where you sat in the restaurant.

Genji leans toward you a little more, resting his head in his hand. His eyes were hidden beneath his faceplate, but you swear you could see them following your movements as you ate.

"You didn't try the broth yet," You friend huffs, "It is the whole reason ramen is popular. Have some."

You turn your eyes to Genji, studying him for a few moments. He wasn't usually this pushy. Still, you obey, using the small white spoon provided to taste the warm broth. Your eyes widen. It had so much flavour. It kicked the ass of any miso soup you had from the sushi restaurants in your home city. Genji tilted his head, perhaps satisfied.

"Ah, see? This was my favourite bowl. I used to come here all the time between training sessions." He sighs, either wistfully or in contentment at the memories, you're not sure. His change in mood makes you wonder; was he trying to enjoy this vicariously through you?

You take advantage of Genji's drifting attention to look up from your food and study the inside of the restaurant. It didn't seem like a particularly upscale place. The walls were a plain dark beige, the wooden floors were obviously well-used. The stools aren't that comfortable. The shop itself was small, and only a few other patrons were enjoying their own bowls. One particular patron caught your eye. He was staring openly at Genji, barely paying any attention the ramen bowl growing cold in front of him.

You allow your hands to to come to rest on either side of your food, staring hard at the man. This happens often when you are out with your cyborg friend. People were so rude. You weren't sure why, given the prolific existence of omnics. The man could have assumed Genji was a fancy-looking omnic and continued on with his day.

Maybe it was the clothes? Genji was wearing a white button up shirt and a casual, but smart, pair of black slacks. After a comment about feeling out-of-place during an outing in Numbani, Genji had started to wear more and more clothing while off-base. Again, you didn't ask why. He seems to know how to put together an outfit. You weren't embarrassed to walk around with a cyborg before, so being seen with a smartly-dressed cyborg didn't bother you, either. All it did was give you the urge to tie a cute bow with his scarf to complete the outfit.

Genji looks up at you, having noticed you stopped eating. He turns around to look in the same direction. The rude man quickly resumes eating.

"Ignore him," Genji says, voice low in irritation. His tone softens when he looks back to you, "Eat up. I want to hear what you think of the noodles. And everything else."

You gladly oblige him. He was paying, after all. After finishing the delicious meal, you and Genji leave the restaurant and start walking down the street. Night had fallen, but you both were in no hurry. You continue to chat, lightly gossiping about the other Overwatch agents. About the latest cringeworthy, but cute, things that Winston said. About the time Mei absentmindedly walked into a metal beam, face deep in some research. You count on one hand how many times Hanzo smiled that _entire month_. Genji laughs good-heartedly at that last one.

"He will improve," Genji assures you about his brother, "Give him time to warm up to everyone."

"I hope so. Even Lena will give up if his sour attitude keeps up for much longer."

You both stop and laugh loudly. Lena, stop being friendly? Yeah, right. Genji turns to you. He looks at you for a few moments, then leans forward to capture you in a hug. You wrap your arms around him to return the hug, and you're surprised to learn his body is warm. Another tidbit about him to file away.

"I know for sure that he will warm up to you. You are always a good friend to me."


End file.
